Most conventional skylight assemblies are manufactured according to a fixed design to accommodate a particular roof pitch or a narrow range of roof pitches. Such skylight assemblies cannot be easily used or modified to accommodate a wide range of roof pitches, say at angles of from 0 degrees to 45 degrees.